dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akane Naberius' Peerage/Rooks
The following is the list of the Rooks of Akane Naberius' Peerage. The First Rook, Suzue Yagura, is a Primary Power-type and Secondary Support-type, and a black belt master of the Ten Deadliest Martial Arts. The former member, Tomoki Kuruma, is a Primary Power-type and Secondary Wizard-type, using his sacred gear Oni Scanner to transform. The Second Rook, Hikune Boukaheki, is a five-tailed kitsune youkai, and a Primary Power-type and Secondary Wizard-type, able to produce flames with a holy affinity. Suzue Yagura (Rook) |Romaji = Yagura Suzue |Nicknames = Tenfold Black Belt Suzu-chan (by Akane) |Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Baby Blue |Equipment = Escrima |Affiliations = Tekai Academy (First-Year Student) Esotericism Club Akane Naberius' Peerage (Rook) |Status = Alive |Ranking = Low-class Devil Rook}} Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Suzue has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Suzue is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her Rook trait allowing her to overpower many enemies. Martial Arts Expert: She is also a proficient martial arts experts, being a black belt in the top ten most deadliest arts, including Krav Maga. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Suzue boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: After starting lessons with Hikune, Suzue became able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu to a limited degree. Touki (闘気): As with Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Suzue is also learning to use Touki, and can use it for a limit of five minutes straight to bolster her physical abilities to twice as powerful. Flight: Being a Devil, Hikune can use her wings to fly. Tomoki Kuruma (Rook) |Romaji = Kuruma Tomoki |Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human |Nicknames = Legendary Ice Warrior Oni Tamer Tomi-chan (by Akane & Ruri) |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Jade |Equipment = Oni Scanner |Relatives = Mr Kuruma (Father) Mrs Kuruma (Mother) |Affiliations = Tekai Academy (First-Year Student) Esotericism Club Akane Naberius' Peerage (Formerly) Ruri Naberius' Peerage (Rook) |Status = Alive |Ranking = Low-class Devil Rook}} Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Tomoki has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Due to the influence of his two Oni, Tomoki has a preference towards using ice-based magics. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Tomoki boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. He can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With his defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of him, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Flight: Being a Devil, Tomoki can use his wings to fly. Equipment Oni Scanner : also known as the Instrument of Spiritual Evolution. Tomoki's Sacred Gear, which contains the spirits of two Oni, Chacka and Korikka, and can allow Tomoki to transform freely into either one of them. The downside is that intially the process caused severe pain due to the unwillingness of the Oni trapped in side, which caused Tomoki to lose control of his gear initially when he first activated it. *'Chacka' (ちゃか): Chacka is smaller and quicker, and has a much more cocky attitude. He resembles a cartoonish white teddy bear, with his horn usually protuding through a snow helmet. He wears a light fitting green armour and boots. He is proficient in ice magic, preferably snow balls and cold wind. *'Korikka' (こりか): Korikka is bigger and bulkier, and is much more docile. He closely resembles a yeti one horn on his fore head with two smaller horns protruding forward either side. He also wields two axes, which he can summon at will. He is proficient in ice magic, preferabbly summoning large icicles and avalanches. **'Execution Summoning Minotaur' : also known as the Ushi-Oni of the Spirit Gate. Tomoki's Balance Breaker. Combining the two Oni spirits together, Tomoki creates a new transformation which closely resembles a Minotaur heavier armour. In this form, Tomoki has all the abilities of the Chacka and Korikka in one body, but with the added bonus of complete control. **'Breakdown the Beast' : also known as the Beast of Supremacy. Oni Scanner's equivalent to the Juggernaut Drive. This form unleashes the full power of the Oni and the Ushi-Oni, but also like Juggernaut Drive, the user will run the risk of losing their sanity and their lifespan being devoured. In this form, the body becomes red coloured and the arms become iron. English= :Tomi: "With good, evil will always flourish." :Chacka: "Never to be withered." :Korikka: "Never to be destroyed." :Tomi: "Only by embracing evil, can you destroy evil." :Both: "This is the combined bodies of the warrior and beast's of ice!" :Tomi: "With heart, mind, body, soul, and with the will!" :Both: "Rise!" :Tomi: "Rise!" :All: "Rise Again!" :All: "Breakdown The Beast, Overcome! Surpass!" |-| Kana= :トミ： 「良いと悪は常に繁栄します。」 :ちゃか： 「枯れないようにするください。」 :こりか： 「破壊されないことにするください。」 :トミ： 「のみ悪を採用することにより、あなたは邪悪な破壊することができます。」 :両方：「これは戦士と獣の氷のの組み合わせ体です！」 :トミ： 「心、心、体、魂では、との意志で！」 :両方：「ライズ！」 :トミ： 「ライズ！」 :すべて： 「再び上昇します！」 :すべて： 「内訳獣は、乗り越え突破します！」 |-| Romaji= :Tomi: `Yoi to aku wa tsuneni han'ei shimasu.' :Chacka: `Karenai yō ni suru kudasai.' :Korikka: `Hakai sa renai koto ni suru kudasai.' :Tomi: `Nomi aku o saiyō suru koto ni yori, anata wa jaakuna hakai suru koto ga dekimasu' :Ryōhō: `Kore wa senshi to kemono no kōri no no kumiawase-taidesu!' :Tomi: `Kokoro,-shin,-tai, tamashīde wa, to no ishi de!' :Ryōhō: `Raizu!' :Tomi: `Raizu!' :Subete: `Futatabi jōshō shimasu!' :Subete: `Uchiwake-jū wa, norikoe toppa shimasu!' Hikune Boukaheki (Rook, Mutation Piece) |Romaji = Bōkaheki Hikune |Nicknames = Five Tails of the Inferno Fox-sama Hi-tan (by Ruri) Hiku-san (by Akane) |Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Youkai |Hair Color = Yellow-Orange Gradient |Eye Color = Red-Blue |Equipment = |Affiliations = Tekai Academy (Third-Year Student) Esotericism Club Ruri Naberius' Peerage (Formerly) Akane Naberius' Peerage (Rook) |Status = Alive |Ranking = Low → Middle-class Devil Rook (Mutation) }} Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Hikune has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Hikune boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Enhanced Senses: As a Youkai, Hikune naturally has heightened senses. Fox Fire: As a kitsune, Hikune has easy access to fox flames, and can easily manipulate them to her will. *'Five Tails Inferno' : Hikune's signature move. Arranging her tails into the character "hi" (火), she summons her fire at the tips of her tails, then calls upon her Touki to give them sentience (like Will-o-the-Wisps) and sends them at her enemies. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: Hikune is a very skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu user, being capable of combining both her techniques to fire concentrated blasts of energy. Touki (闘気): The years of intense training allowed her to gain control of her Touki to further strengthen his power. When in use, her speed, power and defense increase drastically. Flight: Being a Devil, Hikune can use her wings to fly. Trivia Suzue *Until the later half of Arc 3, Suzue was the only member of the Akane's Peerage to not be a Sacred Gear user, Holy/Demonic Sword wielder, or have a signature hereditary power, being the only one who was reincarnated as just human. *Her given name, "Suzue" (鈴江) is derived from "suzu" (鈴) meaning "bell", and "kō" (江) meaning "bay" *Her surname, "Yagura" (櫓), is Japanese for "Turret", which is one of the old alternative names for the Rook piece. Tomoki *Tomoki was named after the character, Tomoki "Tommy" Himi, from Digimon Frontier. **Likewise, the two Oni he possesses, Chaka and Korikka are named after his legendary spirit forms; "Chackmon" and "Blizzarmon" (or "Kumamon" and "Korikkakumon" in English). *His given name, "Tokoki" (知樹) is derived from "chi" (知) meaning "wisdom", and "ju" (樹) meaning "tree". *His surname, "Kuruma" (車) is Japanese for "Carriage, another old name for the Rook. Hikune *Hikune's names are derived from internet terms; **Hikune is derived from "hi" (火) meaning "fire", and "kune" (as in "kitsune", (狐)) meaning "fox", making her name a pun towards "Firefox". ***Her names spelling (低ね) means "I am low", referring to his reduced status as devil servant. **Her surname, "Boukaheki" (防火壁) means "firewall". Category:Rook Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Youkai